Dream
by StarCube2
Summary: Wicked


Chris and I were ex gf and bf one day we ran into each other at the mall. Chris said, "It's me Chris Dean." I said, "You must be mistaken I don't know you." Chris shoot a skeptical stare at Me. David remember? I began to walk away from him. Later it was dark I walked to my car. Chris grabbed my hand and pulled me into his car. "Help!" I screamed, trying to escape. I kicked him. "Let go of me!" He covered my screaming with his hand. He tried to explain. I struggled and he held me tightly. Finally he stopped and I drove home in my car. I locked the door, but little did I know he followed me home. Terrified I locked all the doors and locked all the windows. The next day I went to work after I got off I walked to my car. Chris was there I tried to run and hide, but he followed me. I walked into David's wedding where he had just said, "No Tami I can't marry you I'm still in love with Katherine." She ran out and cried. I quickly left before David saw me, but then Jeremy saw me and followed me out. Chris was standing in front of me. "Kathy I love you please give me another chance!" Chris said. Jeremy said, "Chris are you crazy? Tami will kill you. Chris answered, "I don't care!" David ran out and asked, "Where is TAMI!?" David said. "Look she's standing on the edge of the roof top!" Jeremy said. "Omg!" I shouted. I ran to her as quickly as possible with Chris running behind and David frozen there with guilt. I grabbed Tami as she was jumping off and Chris grabbed me he was slipping suddenly we all got pulled up by Jeremy. I walked to Tami and slapped her. "Tami don't be so stupid!" Tami gave me a cold stare and David finally grabbed Tami and said, "Let's talk." Chris kissed me and Jeremy punched him Chris fell to the ground. Then Jeremy took me away we went to a diner. He and I came up with a plan to move me away from all this drama. I can switch places with my twin sister for a while she can pose as me to get Chris off my back. When she came down to discuss the plan she also, stayed with me to teach me about her job and I teach her about mines. 3 weeks later we switched places and I was living wealthy while she lived a more simplier life. I was doing very well at her job until one day. I had gotten off work and as I was walking to my car a strange guy said, "Veronica come back to me." Veronica did not tell me about this man. So I got into my car quickly, but that strange guy kidnapped me and brought me to his place. I woke up scared and chained to him. I asked him what he had want and he said he wants me. He began kissing me and taking off my clothes I struggled then he use his knife and cut me so that I would hold still. Then he would lick the wounds away after he penetrated me I cried a little then he went to go shower he took my clothes so I laid there naked on the bed with knife cuts. He said he'll come back to penetrate me more. Smiling as he went away I grabbed my phone and called Veronica. "Veronica I got kidnapped by a guy." I said. Veronica said," I know my ex Tyler can be a little crazy." I said, "Help me I'm trapped!" Veronica said, "Sorry little sister I love your life too much so enjoy having sex with him it'll be over soon she laughed." I said, "You set me up." I'm gonna tell Jeremy!" Veronica said, "Not before I kill him first muhaha." Tyler took the phone and heard it all I froze in fear. He took out a gun and shot me I laid on the floor bleeding. I was dead…The next morning Tyler had already left and the cops came. The forensics team came and knew that it was Veronica's dna. Her name got on the news David and Tami watched and called Chris to warn him. After that Chris asked them to come over so they were on their way. Little did they know Veronica and Chris had a scheme they want to take all their money and run away under the condition that Veronica only ties them up. She agreed to it so the plan was set in motion after she tied them up and stole their credit and debit card. Chris got the car running and Veronica said, "I'll be there in a minute honey." She took a knife and cut their veins and then she smiled in a smirky way and left. They tried screaming, but it was no use by the time the cops came to interogate them they died already. "They got away again!" The cop said. Now the news spread more and Veronica had to go into hiding with Chris. Veronica had maxed out their credit and debit cards and they lived wealthy. But somewhere in Veronica she was still greedy she thought that Chris was holding her back and he'll lead to her down fall. So she came up with a plan a hostage situation at a bank she knew she had to kill Chris or else he'll talk. So a couple months later they set out to plan the hostage at the bank. Chris was negotiating a plan to get a helicopter he shoot people every 30 minutes till the helicopter came. Veronica escaped with the money after she shot Chris. The cops came and found him dead. The f.b.i. were on her tail she went into hidding she parked her car in a bar. The cops lost her again she decided to enter the bar she flirted with a drunken guy got into his motel and drugged him then got his money she went to max his credit card and then stabbed him. After that she drowned him in the pool she threw his body in the fire afterwards. She ran away again. That night the ghost of me came after her I tortured her and she tried screaming but nothing came out. I kept on laughing and laughing as she died. When she finally passed out and died the grim reaper came and sent her to hell. My spirit can finally lay in piece suddenly Chris's ghost came out and said, "NOOO VERONICA!" he cried. Then the grim reaper came again and took him away. Then a light came it was an angel. She said, "My name is Serenity you have a choice to be reborn and forget this all happened or become a guardian angel." I said, "Why do I get to become a guardian angel?" She said, "Because it wasn't your time to die." I said, There's nothing left here for me." The guardian angel then took me away. My soul was reborn and I had no memory.


End file.
